In the transportation industry, shipping containers (e.g., shipping containers as used in air and/or ground transportation and shipping, such as unit load devices (ULDs)) are typically loaded using a variety of different techniques that take into account a variety of different sizes and configurations of boxes, packages, or other items for shipping or transit. In addition, shipping containers, themselves, typically have various sizes and storage capacities (e.g., where such shipping containers are constructed to handle different cargo sizes, loads and/or configurations). All of the various loading techniques, box sizes/configurations, and shipping container sizes/configurations create various permutations of loading strategies, techniques, and differences in overall loading operations that are difficult for loaders and/or managers overseeing loading of such commercial trailers to manage.
Such various permutations of loading strategies, sizes, and configurations create problems in tracking performance or quality of loading metrics across different personnel (e.g., loaders), each of which may be located in different geographic locations and/or employ different loading regimens. In particular, loaders or managers may desire a greater understanding and improved metrics relating to the efficiency of how their shipping containers are loaded so that they can employ or make better management decisions to improve loading time or otherwise loading efficiency for logistical operations associated with shipping containers.
In addition, problems arise from traditional shipping container loading strategies and techniques (e.g., such as traditional loading strategies for ULD containers). For example, during loading, it is often difficult to track the loading progress or status of a shipping container, as loaders move and arrange packages in or around the shipping container. This creates problems with loading logistics and decreases operational efficiencies within warehouses or other loading facilities, especially within large facilities that house tens of hundreds of shipping containers, which must be processed within a set period of time to meet shipping deadlines or other shipping standards.
Conventional techniques, including manually monitoring loading status of shipping containers, including door status, can be untenable, especially at large facilities. Such manual techniques tend to fail to provide an updated or current status of loading of shipping containers within a shipping facility, especially at large shipping facilities where there is generally a desire to track status of great many shipping containers across a wide storage area.
Accordingly, there is a need for three-dimensional (3D) depth imaging systems and methods for automatic container door status recognition as described further herein.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.